There is a need to increase information that is available to viewers of golf tournaments and particularly to spectators. Distance-to-pin and club selection are two particularly important factors in a golf tournament.
Presently, golf enthusiasts are in a quandary. If they attend a golf tournament to observe a particular player, as spectators they are restricted from carrying devices that may distract players, including, for example, internet accessible electronics, radios, cell phones and cameras. Thus spectators cannot get real-time information about a particular player they are watching, or find out in a timely manner how other players are performing or how the player they are watching is doing relative to how others typically perform on a particular hole. Golf enthusiasts with internet access can monitor a great deal of information about selected players but not real-time information including, for example, club selection or distance hit. Data is entered into databases by spotters and made available after a hole is played and does not include information about what club is used. Thus golf enthusiasts must choose between (1) real-time but limited information by attending a tournament and watching one or two players and (2) somewhat delayed information through internet or televised outlets. If golf enthusiasts watch a televised show to observe various players and overall tournament progress, the enthusiasts are unable to watch how a particular player performs throughout the tournament since broadcasters determine which player is televised and for how long. If they watch the internet, it is like watching a delayed report of a basketball game instead of watching it live.
Various systems and devices have been disclosed to assist golfers but these devices are meant to assist a golf player or allow a golf course to better manage player movements. Some keyed-input portable devices tied to external databases allow members of a golf club to keep track of distance from a pin or hazards on the club's course using selected reference lines, club performance statistics and members' past performance with a portable hand-held device in communication with a club database to assist selection of a club to use for a current shot. Some use portable global positioning system (GPS) signals to locate distances between golfer and pin or hazards while others use hybrid systems of cart mounted devices and portable hand-held devices to achieve more accuracy over just portable devices. Other unobtrusive location transmitting devices assist efficient use of golf courses by tracking golf cart or golf bag movement of all players on a course. Still others are portable computer devices with software and GPS capabilities that provide virtual caddie services of distances to pin or hazard, club selection and past performance statistics derived from input of past golf experiences. None are designed to provide spectators with spectator selected information about players or other desirable information.
There is still a need for a system to permit golf tournament viewers to follow more real-time actions of selected golf players of their choice while having access to real time information about the progress of other players. There is also a need to allow golf tournament spectators to watch selected golf players of their choice while having access to real time information about the progress of other players on other holes of the tournament.